Oh Papa!
by kdani2345
Summary: Bella Swan has always had her mom. Growing up, she was always happy, but somehow, she knew she wanted more. A father. She sets out on a quest to find her father exactly 1 month before her wedding. What happens on her trip and WHO does she meet? A boy?
1. Fatherless

**Hellooo people!!**

**I'm so very sorry for the silence lately…**

**Well… I've been so busy lately and to top it off I have a really bad case of writer's block.**

**As you can see….I've started ANOTHER story…**

**Yeah...I know what you're thinking…**_**ANOTHER STORY?!?!**_** I was watching Mamma Mia today and well…it cured some of my writer's block…Amanda Seyfried was AWE-SOME.**

**So I decide to make my own version. Here's Mamma Mia with the Twilight--Edward-Bella twist to it.**

**I present to you…Oh Papa!! [[Cheeky title, but...what the heck, right??]]

* * *

**

_**Bella Swan has always had her mom. Growing up, she was always happy, but somehow, she knew she wanted more. A father. She sets out on a quest to find her father exactly 1 month before her wedding. What happens on her trip and WHO does she meet?

* * *

**_

**_Bella's POV_**

I step out of the bathroom, drying my soaked brown hair. I sat on my bed…folding the messy blankets in my bathrobe. I finished making my bed, grabbing the comb on the desk and combing through the curly brown tangles, making my shoulders and bed damp. I got dressed into a blue sweatshirt and beige shorts, perfect for the chilly early morning Arizona breeze. I went downstairs to get a coffee from the kitchen; Mom was already up, making coffee as expected and was sitting on the counter.

"Morning Mom" I said, grabbing the mug on the counter.

"Morning sweetheart. Are you going out for a jog?" she asked, sipping from her mug and appraising my get-up. "Cute" she said, approving and smiling.

I slipped on my white sneakers and went out the door, feeling the breeze caressing my face as I started jogging.

After a few minutes of jogging, I reached the park. Deciding I wanted to run, I felt around in my pocket for my hair elastic, finding it, I pulled it out and caught sight of my engagement ring. Tying my hair in a ponytail, I got out my earphones and iPod that was shoved in my pockets. Dang, sweatshirts had a lot of pocket space.

I put my earphones on and pressed shuffle, I heard the song "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas play and I started running.

It dawned on me that I was engaged.

I was engaged. To one of the most lovely people on earth. Dean Brookes was one of the kindest people I've ever met. But, it all happened so suddenly, first date and now…THIS, engagement. I was 20, I hadn't experienced the world yet, but I was fresh out of college.

Maybe my mom was right about this being so sudden. I mean, Dean was to be my first and last boyfriend ever. Not that I had a problem with that. It's just that, I've always felt that something more could happen to me and I could ruin it by rushing things.

Dean was a perfectly good role model fiancé; he was handsome and kind and could support me. He was a lawyer at the age of 25 and wasn't too old. His once shaggy surfer hair, as I'd used to call it was now cut short, his looks were heart-breaking and his ice-blue eyes were to die for.

It's not that I didn't love him it, it's just that, he sort of just felt like a brother to me, but, nonetheless, I accepted his proposal.

My wedding is in a month and everything's mapped out, from the moment we say I do, to when our honeymoon flight leaves for Jamaica.

Just then I lapsed back into where I was because I saw people had arrived and I couldn't run as freely anymore, seeing as I could get someone hurt.

"Daddy, daddy, stop!!" A little red haired girl shouted, squealing as her father chased her down and tickled her.

I had no father.

My mom has NEVER, I repeat NEVER talked about my father or had even touched the subject of a paternal influence in my life.

I wanted one. Oh how I wanted one.

Seeing that little girl made the green monster in me wake up. I was insanely jealous of her; she could grow up and be called 'angel' or 'baby', or 'my little girl' or basically any nickname from her sweet father.

I had gotten used to being spoiled by my mom growing up, so I was covered on the love department. But, I needed roles for fathers even mom couldn't fulfill. Like becoming tickle monster, or being taught how to drive and maybe even the continuous threat to all boys that threatened to harm me or my feelings.

I was determined to find him.

I needed a father to make my wedding complete and perfect.

And just HOW did I plan on doing that??

EASY….

I had been cleaning the attic one day and I was wondering on how to find my father, as if on cue, I stumbled upon an old, dusty chest marked 'MEMORIES'. I opened it and found stuff from the sixties!!!I found and old guitar, a jumpsuit and a diary! It was very convenient for me actually, if anyone or _anything_ for that matter, would know who my father was, it was this.

I ran some more, picking up my pace and taking my mind off of all of this…..

After an hour or so after, I jogged back home and went up to my room to change. I was stinky and sweaty actually, I changed into cotton shorts and a big shirt. I rummaged in my closet for the diary. Of course I had to keep it well-hidden. It was under my socks and perfume, a place, my mom never thought to look when she knew I was hiding something.

I went to the bed and lay down, crossing my legs in the air and placing a blanket near me for quick cover in case my mom went in. I opened the blue velveteen cover and looked through the brown pages.

'RENEE's' it said, in curlicue handwriting that was unmistakably my mom's. I leafed through the unimportant pages, going to the year before I was born, 1988. My mom was in high school this time, this

I read her entry with a smile. My mom was born in Forks, Washington and she probably met my father there. I read her entry, which contained a date with someone named 'Harry' **(A/N: I know the guy's name in the movie is Harry too, but… this is HARRY CLEARWATER *laughs*)

* * *

**

_November 18, 1988_

_Harry Clearwater._

_He. Is. Amazing._

_Harry…he's so handsome it hurts, he so brave and strong and wonderful. We met at school, remember? He was the foot ball captain and I was the new on the squad._

_All the girls go after him, but he chose ME!?!?!?!_

_He is such an outdoorsy person, fishing and hiking all the time. We went to the park for our date and he packed me a picnic, filled with the grilled fish he caught himself. You may think it's gross, but it was so sweet. We stayed and watched a meteor shower late that night and I kissed him…_

_We've been seeing each other for nearly 2 months now, but that night, one kiss lead to another and………._

_Renee._

_P.S. I can't wait to tell Carlisle!! Not ALL the details… but he needs to know I'm home safe…. I'll call him right now.

* * *

_

I wrinkled my nose. Uhh….Too much information. Okay…. It was hard for me to picture my mom, as a love crazed teen. She was fun, yeah, but always so sure of herself, making precise decisions that never failed. Reading about her and imagining her like this was… unimaginable.

Okay….2 guys mentioned. Carlisle and Harry.

I grabbed paper and a pen from my nightstand and scribbled legibly the 2 names I had gotten.

Harry

Carlisle

Who exactly were these two? Harry was the one she'd gone out on a date with and Carlisle form what I'd gathered was her best friend. Hmmm….

I read on, leafing through some more inconsequential entries. Mall. Trip with Girlfriends. Dinner with Dad. Aha!! Another date!! She had been on a retreat here, somewhere in Seattle. I read through the teenybopper joy my mother experienced

* * *

_December 2, 1988_

_Wonderful….Absolutely wonderful._

_Billy had taken me out to The Char; this was where I had seen all the rich people go. But guess what? He got me in. It was so posh and luxurious, I felt underdressed in my clothes. But Billy didn't mind, no. He took me to the private booths and ordered the most expensive dishes for me. I was living the dream. He is such a gentleman. I love the way he treats me. _

_So, he took me to the center of the dance floor and we danced all night long. It was so magical. He took me to his house that night and while we were under the twinkle lights in his yard. We kissed and well…………_

_Reneee.

* * *

_

I laughed at this endeavor. This Billy person had my mom head over heels in love that she forgot to say spell her name right. I wondered if there could ever be a guy that could make ME, most grammatical and spelling error aware Bella, make mistakes. I rolled my eyes, I loved Dean and even HE, couldn't make me spell anything wrong.

Did that mean I didn't love Dean? Well, maybe we loved each other but in a different way. _Dean was the right man to marry, _I told myself profusely. WAIT. Why did I need convincing? I loved him. That was why I was marrying him, right? I shoved these thoughts quickly aside and turned back to the diary.

So she loved Billy now? Ugh. I'm confused. I leaned back, finding for a trace of his name once again and found one. The ink was splotchy with water marks on it, indicating she had been crying.

I looked through it and frowned.

* * *

_November 24, 1988_

_Harry Clearwater, ugh. He makes me sick._

_He is a monster._

_He left me… after we shared our moment together. He never even thought about how I would feel._

_I caught him messing around with Missy Sanders in the locker room._

_He didn't even love me at all._

_He's like a hunter…that's why…_

_I never, I repeat NEVER want to see that….that…scum…. anymore._

_At least retreat is in a few days…._

_I just need to get my mind off things…_

_Renee.

* * *

_

I frowned. I reached for the pen, about to cross out Harry. But I stopped, remembering that even if they didn't work out well, it didn't mean that he isn't my father. Oh well.

OH momma. This was confusing.

I leafed through some more pages looking for new names. I found out that the Billy romance wasn't to last, they had to leave for Forks after a week and she figured it was just a fling.

Oh well….

Reading on, I had the feeling I didn't WANT to know who my father was. I rolled my eyes…and sighed…ugh. This is SO confusing.

I finally found a new name among all the usual ones.

Phil.

He was a baseball player from the Quileute reservation back in Washington…

I had a feeling I knew what was coming, so I skipped through what happened, listing down the name in the process. I looked at the names I had written down.

Harry

Carlisle

Billy

Phil

Surely, there had to be no more. I took no chances though, looking through late December…finding skipped entries and ripped pages. The next entry I found was a page torn at the bottom half of the page.

* * *

_January 13, 1989_

_I think I'm pregnant._

_I don't know exactly whose baby this is._

_My period's one week late and I haven't been feeling well lately._

_OH NO……_

_I think the father is

* * *

_

The page ended as the mystery of whose name exactly did she pick. I sighed angrily and closed the diary. I stared at the paper with names again.

Harry

Carlisle

Billy

Phil

Who would be my father? Who would I want to be my father?

More importantly…where would I get their addresses??

I sighed angrily and went to the attic, carrying the diary inside my shirt.

I opened the chest and looked for anything else useful.

'Address Book'

Bingo.

I will go on this trip.

* * *

**What a start!! **

**Well…I hope you liked it and I hope that you guys will leave a comment, telling me what you think or any tips and stuff. **

**I hope whoever reads this will have a good day!!**

**P.S.: I might update a little later to give a more informed start :D**


	2. Getting There

**_Hello dear readers!!  
How are you all?? I hope you're all well :D_**

**_I would just like to say thank you for the very warm reception, you don't know how happy I was when I got e-mails saying people story-alerted, favorite and reviewed. I would like to thank JMandFireflies, lxxornssa and AngelsLuvME for reviewing. It means so, so much to me :)_**

**_Now, in the last chapter, we met Bella and her little predicament. Oh yeah..she's found the address book. Now, what's her next move? On with the story….._**

**_

* * *

_**

_I sighed angrily and went to the attic, carrying the diary inside my shirt._

_I opened the chest and looked for anything else useful._

'_Address Book'_

_Bingo._

_I will go on this trip._

My heart was racing was I rushed down to my room, not bothering to hide the diary and address book. I reached my room breathless, I locked the door and pulled myself together. _Breathe, _I told myself.

I sat down on the floor, leaning against the soft comforter of my bed. Carefully opening the address book, I looked through the alphabetized tabs and started out with 'B'. I skimmed the page, And I realized, my mom sure knew a lot of people. But what happened? _None of them even contact her now,_ I told myself sadly. The only ones who ever called for mom were her work friends and she never gets those reunion papers and things. I sighed angrily and looked at the page again.

Ah, here it is. I laughed when I saw that mom drew a little heart beside his name.

_Billy Black_

_450 Harrison St., Hero Avenue, Seattle, Washington __**(A/N: I'm so sorry if I get the address wrong, I mean the order and stuff, I'm not a US citizen as you can see :D)**_

_450-43-25_

I wondered out loud if I should copy this on another piece of paper, but I figured I had already enough stray papers. So, if I lose 1 piece, my mom will certainly kill me, I wanted to keep everything together. I made a little fold at the lower right corner of the page just in case I needed it.

I skimmed over to the 'C' section. I looked for a Carlisle, and luckily, mom only knew 1 Carlisle.

_Carlisle Cullen_

_88 Maywood Lane, District 5, Forks, Washington_

_478-00-93_

I dog-eared this page too and moved forward. After finding the other 2 addresses, **[A/N: Fast forward =))] ** I went to get something to eat downstairs. I was surprised to find my mom had left to go get some groceries. I prepared myself some lunch, seeing as time flies quickly when you're absorbed in invading your mom's past, note the sarcasm. I laughed and ate my turkey sandwich.

Now that I had the addresses, what do I do?

I have 1 month to find my father.

_Then book a flight for Forks, silly girl. _My common sense told me. I had plenty of time. Luckily, all guys were in that 1 area. Hopefully, they didn't move someplace else, oh that would be just peachy. But I don't think I would want to travel halfway across the world just to look for my father.

I was elated by the fact that seeing my father could be a flight away.

_Get moving_, I told myself.

I went over to the phone and dialed the airport number. After a few minutes, I was able to book my flight for tomorrow. I smiled to myself and I figured I should inform Dean.

I dialed his office and his secretary, Judith, picked up.

"Hello, Dean Brookes' Office, how may I help you?" Judith said, saying her familiar line.

"Hey Judith, its Bella, is Dean there?"I said, crossing my fingers, hoping he wasn't out to lunch.

"Hey Bells. Yeah, he's here" she said cheerfully. I heard her faint voice calling out to him. I heard the phone click off when I heard his voice.

"Hello dearest, anything I can do for you?" he said.

How was I going to tell him?_ Dean, I'm going off on a mission to find my father using just my mom's diary as reference. OR maybe, Dean, I need a father at our wedding so I'm going to look for him using my mom's diary and address book. _Ugh. I'll just lie.

"Dean, is it okay with you if I…take a little trip?" I said. I wasn't exactly lying. Yet.

"What for?" he said. I knew this was coming. Dean was a little bit, okay, he was very…'careful' when it came to money. Luckily, I wasn't a shopaholic, because I would've been crazy by now. He ALWAYS monitored by spending, which never really bothered me. But now, it was shaping up to really piss me off.

"Why?" he said.

"I just need a break from all this planning" I said truthfully. Truth be told, I was tired. I was practically a zombie right now. I took a break from my job at the local newspaper just to plan this wedding. Why wasn't Dean putting as much effort into the wedding as me?? I complained silently. _NO!_I told myself. Why am I complaining? I'm getting married for crying out loud; maybe I was just having some pre-marital stress.

"Where are you going?" he said, sighing. As much as he hated spending money, he always worried about me. Maybe I wasn't playing fair by playing the 'stress' card. I chuckled to myself.

Do I say I go to Forks? Nah. That'll get mom suspicious.

"To New York" I said calmly.

"Why New York darling?" he said.

"I have a friend there with a house, I can save on a hotel anywhere else" I said. Unfair, right? Playing on his cheapskate personality.

"Oh. I see, how long will you be gone Bella?" No doubt, he was calculating expenses.

"About 3 weeks" I said smoothly. I needed to find my father within 3 weeks. I needed to get back here a week before the wedding of course.

"Oh well" he sighed, " I suppose there's nothing I can do about it anyway" he paused. "When does your flight leave?" he said.

"Tomorrow" I said finally, after a minute.

"That soon, eh?" he said. "As long as I can see you off" he said sternly. Oh dear Dean.

"Of course, now take your lunch. I know I'm eating up your time" I said.

"Okay, then. I love you dearest, see you later" he said.

"Love you too, bye" I said, putting down the phone.

I was really doing this.

The rest of my day was like a blur. I packed my things, hiding the diary and address book safely inside a secret pocket of my messenger bag. I told my mom the story, playing the same 'stress' card and she reluctantly agreed. She of course thought it irresponsible to go gallivanting when I had a wedding to plan. But she never told me, still, the look in her eyes. She happily decided she would take over the plans, seeing as she never got to plan hers, seeing as she never got one.

* * *

At last, I was at the airport. Mom was fussing around, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I scoffed inwardly, as if I would, worrisome mother.

"Be safe Bella" she said, hugging me and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Have a good trip dearest" Dean said, kissing me and keeping a hand to my cheek. He looked into my eyes, translating all the feelings. I smiled and held the hand on my cheek, pulling it away.

"Bye" I said, waving as I neared the security lines.

I boarded the plane at last. I was getting impatient though, the plane hadn't taken off, my brow was furrowing at the hold-up.

I was in first class.

By some miracle, a mix-up occurred with the tickets, I had paid for a coach ticket, but ended up getting first class. I had reported this to the staff, but they waived off my attempts at returning the ticket, saying that the mistake they made should not have a client suffer….or something like that.

I reclined my seat, making it lean back just a little bit. I sat by the window, I was alone in my place and I was resisting the urge to out my feet up. That would be reserved for later, when I was actually sure that I would be alone on my way to Forks.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A velvety voice asked from behind me. I turned to see **(A/N: It was so irresistible!! I just HAD to this early) **a man, about my age, with unruly bronze hair and the most capturing green eyes.

"No, you can sit" I said calmly, trying not to show the shock on my face.

"I'm Edward" he said cordially, sticking out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Bella" I said, sticking out my hand, shaking his, following suit. I couldn't help but see the long, lean muscles running down his arms. I glanced away, _you're engaged, _I told myself over and over again.

The plane's engine rattled just then and I heard the stewardesses making their rounds, telling the passengers to switch off their phones. The person beside me, Edward, had his phone ring. A shrill sound, he immediately looked in his pockets, grimacing.

"Hello" he breathed, running a hand through his hair. I saw this all from my peripheral vision. He looked extremely cute during his phone call. _Bella!!!!Bella!!!! YOU. ARE. ENGAGED. Get a grip._ My conscience suddenly shouted.

"Yes Alice, I'm on my way" Edward's voice said, pulling me out of my reverie. He snapped the phone shut and sighed, muttering incoherently.

The plane took off just then as she shut of his phone. I could see that he was now relaxed and so was I. I rested my head against the window when I heard the wheels of the food cart pass by.

A beautiful-looking stewardess passed by our area and I gladly took a drink.

"Will that be all ma'am?" she said, addressing me, but looking flirtatiously at Edward.

"Um, yes" I said, "That'll be all" I said, looking away. The stewardess gladly turned her full attention to Edward.

"Is there anything I can get you, sir?" she said, again, from my peripheral vision, I saw that she was looking flirtatiously and was running her hand along his arm. My brow furrowed at the sight, if she was going to flirt, can't she do it off-duty? Ugh.

I felt pressure on my hands and I turned to see Edward facing me, a pleading look in his eyes. He mouthed the words 'play along please'. I nodded discreetly and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want, love?" he said, squeezing my shoulders gently. I was playing along so, I rested my head against his shoulders.

"No honey, there isn't at all. Let's just get some rest, shall we?" I said, laying the foundation for him to bid the stewardess goodbye.

"So, there is nothing else we need" he said, addressing the stewardess now. "Thank you"

"Okay sir, ma'am, have a good flight" she said, wheeling the cart away. Though, anyone could detect the disappointment in her face and voice.

Edward sighed and took his arm away. I grimaced inwardly; it felt, oddly calming to have his arm around me like that.

"Thank you so much Bella" he said, looking down, embarrassed obviously. "I wouldn't have asked your help if I couldn't handle it anymore" he said.

"It's okay" I said, smiling. "It was fun." I said, taking a sip from my drink. I relaxed again and enjoyed the easy silence once more.

"So…is this your first flight to Forks?" he said conversationally. "Or are you connecting to somewhere else?" he added, reclining as well.

"Yes actually, and you?" I said, looking at him.

"I live there actually. May I ask what brings you to Forks?" he said.

"To visit…a friend" I said. I didn't think, _To find my father_, is a very good ice breaker.

"I see" he said.

"What brings you to Phoenix?" I asked. Honestly, I wanted to keep this conversation.

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, remembering something.

"My fiancé wanted to get her lawyer ready for our pre-nuptial agreement" he said, smiling a crooked grin that made me go weak at the knees. _Stop it Bella. _I shook my head slightly as if laughing. I knew what he meant, Dean went crazy doing this. Bella this, Bella that….

I continued talking to Edward after that, we just discussed random things, nothing too personal, we had just met after all, we were complete strangers to each other.

* * *

When the plane landed, and as the people filed out I got my messenger bag from the compartment and he got a briefcase from there too. We left the airplane together, laughing and smiling, he kept me in knots as he told joke after joke.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, Bella" he said, sighing and giving me the crooked grin of his. "Have a good time at Forks"

"It was nice meeting you too Edward" I said, blushing furiously and biting my lip. He reached out and tucked a stray hair that fell to my face to behind my ear, which of course made me blush even more.

"You have a beautiful blush" he said, smiling again and he waved his hand."Bye" he said as he went off to collect his luggage.

"Bye" I said, waving dreamily. He was so darn handsome. I went off to collect my luggage too. I got a cab and went to a hotel, Red Rose Suites, I got checked in and settled down. I lay down on the bed and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm really here" I said, smiling to myself. I opened my messenger bag and got out the address book. First stop, momma's best friend.

I called the front office and asked them to rent me a car. I changed clothes to slightly more formal ones. I figured jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers weren't the best state to see my father in. Changing into a blue blouse and some more jeans and ballet flats, I settled with unpacking some of my things and placing them into the hotel closet.

I transferred some cash and the 2 notebooks into a smaller bag that I could sling over my shoulder.

The hotel staff called and told me my cab was there. I rushed to elevator and I couldn't help but feel the rush emotions swirling inside me.

Boy, I was excited!!

I told the driver the place he drove in silence and as we got closer, I felt my heart beat faster and faster. When we finally reached our destination, I thought my heart would go out of my chest. I was so nervous.

I threw the money on the seat as I left, not bothering to count or even get the change.

They had a beautiful house, it was white with a Victorian feel to it. I went up the porch steps and reached for the doorbell.

Oh…this is it. I took a deep breath as the door opened and I couldn't help but be shocked at what I saw. My eyes bugged out and my jaw fell open.

_Oh. My. Gosh.

* * *

_

_**I wonder what Bella saw….**_

_**Obvious, isn't it??**_

_**But...as you can see, Bella is clearly smitten with Edward…he's engaged though (sad) **_

_**But so is she….hmmm…..can't you feel the doubt Bella's feeling about Dean…**_

_**I mean, who would want to marry a cheapskate?? No offense Dean =))**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, or maybe leave some suggestions **_

_**Thanks for reading and have a good day :D**_

_**P.S:: Sorry for rushing into the details a bit, I was so excited to bring her to Forks :)**_


End file.
